


Sing a Sad Song and Make it Better

by LaingLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester might have a man crush on Mick Davies, Former Men of Letters, M/M, Mick Davies always needs a hug, Mick Davies and Sam Winchester are bros, Mick Davies can sing you just don't know it, Mick Davies is now on Team Free Will, Mick Davies will always be alive in my fics, My Fix It Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Mick can apparently sing. It's all fun and games until he brings Dean up to join him with a familiar song that Dean knows all too well.





	Sing a Sad Song and Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a YouTube video I found of Adam Fergus singing at JIB con I believe. This is another one-shot tagged to my Fix It Verse. As stated in the tags Mick will always be alive in my fics.
> 
> Also: The Pit is a pub that I might bring up later because I love our boys when they pub crawl. It's just an original pub that I'm working on. 
> 
> You can see Dean and Mick as a thing if you want. It's up to you.

Somehow Dean knew where to find Mick. “You don’t think?” Sam asked as he exchanged looks. “I mean don’t strain yourself but still-“ 

“Shuddup and yea,” 

Dean ducked into The Pit with Sam in toe. Mick wasn’t too difficult to spot especially when he was on stage singing a familiar song. Despite his better judgment, he smiled. He barely recognized the former Men of Letters. He was still getting accustomed to him in flannel and denim. Tonight wasn’t too different. The only difference was he wore a black tee and jeans with boots for kicks. His black hair wasn’t slicked back. Dean didn’t fail to notice how it curled slightly. It curled below his ear a bit.

“I think you’re rubbing off on him Sammy,” Dean nudged his baby brother playfully. 

Sam put a loose strand of hair back behind his ear. It was getting ridiculously long. He made a mental note to ask Dean to trim it later in the week.  
Up on stage, Mick chuckled when he spotted the Brothers Winchester. They stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“ …mush a ring a ma dor um dah  
whack for the daddy Oh  
whack for the daddy Oh  
there's whiskey in the jar…!” 

Sam was impressible to clap along on cue. Dean gave him that look to stop but as always, Sammy didn’t listen only to annoy him. 

Mick wasn’t going to have any of that. 

“No,” Dean mouthed. 

Then Mick drew him in with those damn gray eyes of his and he sunk. “Dammit,”  
Sam laughed as Dean clapped and sang along. 

“Oh, thank you so much,” Mick said when he wrapped up. He pushed himself up from his stool. He held up his pint towards the audience. 

A few asked for an encore. “I’m more than happy to oblige but I’m not going to do this one alone. Please give a big round of applause for my friend Dean. Come on up.” Mick waved him in his general direction. 

Sam gave a gentle nudge. 

“Remind me again why I can’t kill him?” 

Sam sighed and weaved a hand through his hair. “Because you actually like him, a quick study, and not to mention we’re not sure if he can pull that Life Card twice.”  
He added: “Plus, he makes a wonderful edition to Team Free Will,” 

Dean hated it when his baby brother used his own words against him. 

“Dean, don’t leave me hangin’,” 

In utter defeat, he walked towards the stage. He felt pats of encouragements on his shoulders and back as he made his way towards Mick. Mick helped him up with him. 

“Hiya folks,” Dean waved. 

Sam laughed. He was such an awkward turtle. He loved it.

“I’m sorry I don’t know any good Irish drinkin’ songs,” Dean tried an Irish accent  
and failed miserably. 

“Ooh,” Mick shook his head. “Please don’t ever do that again,”

The audience agreed with that. 

“Don’t worry, I think you know this one,” He gave a swift nod toward the pub band. “Hey Jude,” Mick began, channeling his best inner McCartney and nailing it. 

“Don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better.”  
Dean chimed in with: “Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better.” 

Sam hoped that Dean actually listened to the words he was singing. He usually did since their mom played this constantly. Then with Mick leading and Dean coming, the crowd was feeling it. Dean may have started out as a awkward turtle but by the end of the song, he got the crowd wheeling and Mick stepped back to let him take center stage. 

Dean laughed out loud as he jumped off the stage with Mick. “Man, I haven’t had fun like that in a long time.” 

“Maybe you should do it more often,” Mick quipped. “After all, you’re telling me that all the time.” 

“Well, you need to make up for it.” Sam piped up. “That was great you do.” 

“I always felt that song was better was a duet.” Mick gave. 

“How’d ya know?” Dean dared to ask. 

“A little birdie might have told me.” He said this and looked at Sam. 

“We’re missing the more important thing,” Sam changed the blame from him. “We didn’t know you could sing,” 

Mick chuckled. “Fellows, I’m Irish.” 

“That does explain it,” 

It really went back to his days at the academy. He was part of the school choir. Mick didn’t feel like bringing that up. Dean wouldn’t’ let him leave it down. Besides, those days were long gone and he wanted to forget only to do with what Sam said: “Make up for lost time.” His road to redemption was going to be a long one but he’ll take it one step in front of the other. Thinking of that, he swung back the last of his Vodka before reminding The Winchesters they did have a case to wrap up. Dean was all for it and followed him where he lead with Sam in toe.


End file.
